Helping Holidays
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? None other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hey guys, this going to be update whenever I can because SNLE is going to be my main priority, but I promise this will get updated before two weeks pass. This is a lot less drama than SNLE, well more light hearted drama.

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this.

Prologue

Halloweens were never good for Harry James Potter. When he was a year old, his parents were murdered and he was shipped off to his not so nice relatives. When he was seven, he was chased up a tree and proceeded to break his arm by falling out of the said tree. When he was nine, Aunt Marge came for a visit. When he was eleven, one of his best friends was attacked by a troll, leading them to become friends. When he was twelve, he attended a death day party (not recommended) and the first attack on Mrs. Norris, that lead to most of the school thinking he was the heir of Slytherin. When he was thirteen, he thought his homicidal godfather had broken in to Gryffindor tower to kill him. When he was fourteen, his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. When he was twenty, he married Ginny. When he was twenty-six, on his sixth year anniversary he found out Ginny was cheating on him. When he was twenty-seven, the divorce was finalized, and he got full custody because Ginny wanted nothing to do with their kids. When he was twenty-eight, his job transferred him to the United States. When he was twenty-nine, there was a kidnapping attempt on his children. Apparently escaped death eaters moved to Boston because it was the equivalent to London, but the main school was Salem not Hogwarts. So it is no surprise Harry was particularly dreading the upcoming Halloween.

"Daddy?" The little five year old red head asked. "Why don't you like Halloween? We're still going trick-or-treating, right?"

"Well princess, Halloweens never really go well for daddy. But of course you can go trick-or-treating. We already have you and your brothers' costumes though." He really wanted to keep them indoors with the house on lock down, but he couldn't do that to his children.

"What do you wanna be?" Lily asked her brothers.

"I want to be a ninja!" Albus shouted happily.

"I want to be Captain Jack Sparrow because we know pirates are better than ninjas." James smiled as this was a frequented argument with his little brother.

"No. Ninjas are better than pirates. Sure pirates get ships, but they only fight with knives swords and guns. Ninjas are skilled in had to hand combat and they have shrunken (throwing stars). They are all stealthy and cool. Pirates are loud and drink to much rum."

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"PIRATES!"  
"NINJAS!"  
"**PIRATES!"**

"**NINJAS!"**

"_**PRINCESSES ARE THE BEST. THIS ARGUMENT IS OVER." **_Lily shouted.

"No it's not!" Albus and James yelled in unison. "Princesses are the weakest of the lot and always need people to protect them and save them." James continued in a matter of fact tone.

Harry just sighed and called "Listen up!" his kids immediately shut their mouths to listen to him, they didn't like it when he was angry. "They are all equally good. I love my little pirate as much as I love my little ninja and my little princess. Okay just stop arguing because all three are amazing costumes. Okay?"

"Yes daddy." They said in unison, well Lily said daddy. James and Albus call him dad now.

"Okay guys, time for bed. Your lucky tomorrow Halloween is on a Sunday, so I can spend all day trick-or-treating with you guys. Hurry up and get to sleep so tomorrow comes faster." After he kissed Lily's forehead all of his kids were sleeping in their beds.

Harry sat down with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands. He didn't even bother with the glass. He hoped tomorrow wasn't too bad.

Halloween

Harry rolled out of bed because his kids came bursting through his door at eight in the morning. His children no better than to wake him up before nine on a Sunday if they need anything they know to ask Abby, the house keeper (a paid house elf with time off and stuff) for it.

"Dad wake up!"

"Yea, daddy please! We want to go trick-or-treating now."

"Fine get in your costumes." A chorus of happy shrieks ran to his hung over body. Maybe that fire whiskey wasn't a good idea after all. He stumbled to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet for a hang over potions. His potion skills had gotten much better over they years, still using Snape's old potions book, but forgoing the spells. He let out a sigh of relief as his pounding head ache disappeared. He calmly put on his ironic costume of a wizard he purchased at Party City. Muggles have a funny view of wizards.

Harry went down stairs grateful Abby made pancakes for breakfast. "Okay you guys. You know there is one person we have to go trick-or-treating to first, right?"

"Yea." They chorused. "We need to go see Aunt Andromeda. You know I wonder how Teddy is doing this year in Salem?" Albus said.

"Yea, he hasn't written to us that often." Lily added.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "He writes us every week. That's a lot."

Harry sighed. He children could be a handful, but they did make him happy most of the time so he could handle it. He was very grateful when Andromeda agreed to move with them, so he could see his godson when ever he wanted.

Harry and the children made their way around the block to Andromeda's house. Harry noticed a light on in the old Spinner house, it had been empty for years. He pondered who could have bought it. They rang the bell and "Trick-or-treat!" was screamed as loud as possible.

"Well if it isn't Harry and the children. Come on in dears. I've made cookies and hot chocolate for the lot of you. That means you to Harry."

"Yes Andromeda." Harry said obediently to the woman who was like a mother to him and a grandma to his kids. "Do you have any idea who moved into the old Spinner house?"

"No. I wasn't even aware someone was living there. I thought it was still abandoned."

"Yea so did I." Something about that house was puzzling Harry.

The children ate all the cookies and hot chocolate they got and were ready to leave. "Bye Aunt Andromeda."

They went from house to house ringing door bell after door bell, slowly but surly getting tons of candy when they reached the Spinner house. Harry was about to stop them, but they had already rang the door bell. He just stood behind his kids very nervous. A tall dark figure answered the door. "Trick-or-tr-"

"Snape?" Harry asked. "Professor is that you?"

"Potter even a dunderhead like you can't be that blind. I see you have regretfully added more Potters to the world. Well come in before you have a heart attack."

"But- what- huh- wait- but-but..."

"Potter don't just babble to me. Come in before you make a seen."

"But you were dead!"

Severus ushered the children inside his home. "Well Potter, I'm fairly certain you, too, died during the final battle."

Harry had no decent retort to that.

Severus' POV:

All I wanted since the day I 'died' was a little peace and quite. I've had to move around a lot, I can't let word get back to England I'm still alive. That could be quite detrimental to my peace and quiet. Of course the day I move it has to be a god forsaken Halloween, so children come begging me for candy.

It's just my luck Potter, one of the people I really didn't want to find me shows up on my door step, with a Lily clone, a Potter clone junior (Harry is potter clone senior), and some type of hybrid monstrosity.

Well there goes any chance of peace and quiet.

Well, what do you think? I know it's a little short, but it's only the prologue. The next chapter should be longer. Please I would really like your thoughts. I'm attempting to make this a romantic comedy... not exactly sure how it will turn out, but let's give it a whirl.

Please feel free check out my other piece. It's time travel and slash so read it if you wish.


	2. Severus meet Albus Severus

Chapter 2, YAY isn't it awesome not even four days.

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Sarahamanda yea my first reviewer YAY! Luty Malfoy I hope you do continue to read more as I am attempting to write when I can. Btvsf19 it took me a minute to get your pen name. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, yes? I believe the last letter represents forever? Please let me know if I'm right. Anniewildfire thanks so much for the review keep reading! Allanah-x, I hope is reaction is satisfactory because I think it's pretty funny :D. Mona thanks for the review keep on reading. Rori Potter updating as fast as possible :). Pizziagirl I thank you bunches. And finally TayaCurragh I hope you enjoy his reaction!

Recap Severus' POV:

It's just my luck Potter, one of the people I really didn't want to find me shows up on my door step, with a Lily clone, a Potter clone junior (Harry is Potter clone senior), and some type of hybrid monstrosity.

Well there goes any chance of peace and quiet.

Harry's POV:

Well, this is awkward. Standing in Snape's door way, the shocking aspect being he invited me and my children in. I think he has finally lost his mind. "Daddy?" Lily asked. "Why aren't you coming in? You do know him right?" She looked a little fearful, considering the possibility I haven't met him before.

"Yes princess I have met him before. You guys go in. He's a Dart." I said, using the code word James came up with to say wizard.

"Oh." Albus said. "That's good." My children proceeded father in to Snape's house. I was unsure weather I should have been nervous or not, but due to his lack of reaction I'd say it was okay.

"Potter. I trust you won't say anything about me being alive to anyone." He said in his 'Snape Voice'. I can't describe the 'Snape Voice'. It's kind of deep and sweet sounding with an additional under layer of biting sarcasm, but some how more complex than that. Even being in the same room baffles me to feeling like an incompetent second year.

"Don't worry Snape, I won't say a word." Who would I tell any way, it's his secret.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to the next generation of unruly Potter spawn? But first, who was the unfortunate soul that ended up procreating with you and where is she now?"

"Well their mother, the cheating whore, Ginny, left me and moved some tropical island some with her lover. And since the divorce I've discovered I'm more inclined toward men, but still considered bisexual."

"What have been fucking everything on two legs like your darling godfather?" Why does he always need to bring Sirius into our conversations. He's dead now, the least we can do is honor the dead.

"You know just because I may look like James and saw Sirius like a father figure, does not mean I am not Lily Evans son as well. You would do well to remember that Severus."

"Fine well introduce me to your kids." He finally attempted to be cordial.

"Kids, come over and meet my old professor. Introduce yourselves, please." I called to where they were playing with a house elf.

Lily immediately walked up to him and stuck out her hand while saying, "Hello my name is Lily Luna Potter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She is always trying to make herself seem more mature, but I guess that comes with having two older brothers.

Severus looked like he couldn't prevent himself from allowing a small smile on his face. I guess she is more like my mother than I thought. "It it a pleasure to meet you, my dear Lily. That is a very pretty princess costume, you look just like Ariel." He said that with out being totally sarcastic. I'm impressed.

"Thanks I love the Little Mermaid and I have red hair, so I thought it would look pretty." Severus patted her on the head in a surprisingly sweet manner.

James walked forward. I didn't think that would go as well as Lily's introduction did. James, too, stuck out his hand. "James Sirius Potter, it's always nice to meet Dad's friends." He then lowered his voice thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. "To be honest I don't think he has many friends, so new ones are always good."

"Still having a friend problem Potter?" He must be remembering I was essentially friends with only two people at Hogwarts. "Well James, pirates are very cool." James smiled happily. Snape turned to me and said "And the ironic names are a great touch." My kids didn't know what to think about that.

"Well if you like those two wait until you hear the next one's." I gestured Al forward, he was always the shyer, more reserved sibling.

He tentatively stuck out his hand at the thought of meeting this new person. "Albus Severus Potter." He gave a small smile, but the look of absolute horror and shock that graced his features was absolutely priceless.

Severus' POV:

My jaw dropped. I knew it was highly undignified, but I felt it was an appropriate gesture for a monumentally absurd occurrence. "Is that your real name or did your dad ask you to say that?"

"No, it's my name. I know it's weird." The child looked near tears, "But, dad said the Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts and that Severus Snape was one of the bravest he knew. Severus made some questionable choices, but he loved grandma and tried to protect her until the end. He says Albus Severus was one of the best possible name combinations representing the honor and integrity of two headmasters of Hogwarts." When the young boy finished his speech, he probably got asked that a lot, I was stunned silent. Potter really thought so highly of me?

"I wasn't making fun of you my dear boy for you see my name is Severus Snape, your namesake. And I must say you look very deadly in your ninja costume."

"But dad said he was bit by a really mean snake. And thank you sir."

"Well," for whatever reason I felt the need to prove my identity to the little boy, so I showed him the very clear snake bite scar. "I had the antidote to the poison because the mean wizard who owned the snake, made me make it for him. So I faked my death." The little boy was looking up at me in wonderment. It was one thing to learned your namesake died a martyr, but it was apparently cooler to know they were smart enough to fake their own death. "Well, why don't you guys go play while your dad and I finish our discussion."

Harry's POV:

Snape seemed to be trying to decide weather or not to be flattered I have a son name after him or be infuriated. "Well I suppose Lily and James were givens. I am in curious as the Lily middle name because as far as I know Luna Lovegood is still alive. I would have thought you would honor Ms. Tonks and call her Dora, or some other acceptable version of Nymphadora."

"Well Ginny and Luna were always very close. She allowed me to name them after meaningful people I cared about so on her little girl she insisted on Luna. I had to let her considering she protested when I suggested Al's name." The look of horror that entered his face when he absentmindedly slipped that fact out, was the best thing I've seen all day. He must be asked that by people that know him well.

"Oh and pray tell which part was she objecting to?"

"Well the whole thing really, she didn't want her poor boy to be made fun of, but she was really against his middle name." I loved the avoidance tactic he attempted to employ there.

"Ah yes I can see the controversy. I was never nice to you or your wife. You appeared to have hated me for a majority of your life and being insistent upon naming your son after me must not have gone over well."

"Why professor, I only hated you because I assumed you hated me. Your memories showed me just how honorable you really are. You had to be brave enough to endure Voldemort's torture and Dumbledore's unfair tasks. I can only imagine how difficult it was for you." He sounded quite sincere.

"Well Potter I'm sure your children are expecting you to continue trick-or-treating with them. Feel free to stop by any time." I wasn't even joking. It might be nice to have company every now and then.

That's all folks. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Helping Holidays. It's actually out before I planned it to be out. The next probable update will be next Thursday, but I'll see if I can get it out sooner. I like to get to know my readers by asking questions, I'll also answer questions if I'm asked. So what is your favorite color? Mine is blue, I like all shades, but my favorite is a very pale blue.


	3. Tales of Severus

Chapter 3, I did say Thursday :D

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Allanah-x Thanks, I was hoping Severus' shock was believable. TayaCurragh a lot of people like blue, glad you liked please keep reading. Pizziagirl thank, enjoy the chapter. Mrscakeakajane, glad you liked it and I took your idea cause I liked it a lot :D. Rori Potter Thanks, enjoy. Rainbow2007 thanks enjoy the rest! Sarahamanda glad you liked it I hope you enjoy the update. Kiefercarlos Thanks for the review, enjoy the update. Anniewildfire yea Sev deserves more credit than he gets, enjoy the update. Btsvf19 I was so close, darn. Well enjoy the update :D. RebbecaSeverusSnape glad you like it. Keep on reading.

Recap Severus' POV:

"Well Potter I'm sure your children are expecting you to continue trick-or-treating with them. Feel free to stop by any time." I wasn't even joking. It might be nice to have company every now and then.

Harry's POV:

I watch as Lily walks up to Snape. "Mister Severus?" The tiny red head says pulling on Snape's pants leg.

"Yes child?" He says. I'm shock he is able to tolerate my children., It must be a miracle.

"Can you come trick-or-treating with us?" She opened up her big green eyes and stuck out her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"Yea Mr. Severus, I'd like to get to know you better." Albus says, looking up with a puppy dog pout. Oh I think they're going to do the three way pout. It's nearly impossible to resist, but Snape might be able to I mean he is heartless.

"Yea please it would be so much better." James says also looking up at Snape. James is in the middle of Al and Lily, and all three of them are doing their best faces to get him to join us in our endeavor.

Snape looks up at me and asks "How often do they do this?"

"At least three times a week, but if I say no the first time, they'll try again and again until I say yes." I then jokingly put on a pout as well. "Please Snape? Come for the children? So I don't get harassed to bring them back tomorrow, unless you wish to see us again so soon." My kids were smirking slightly now because when all four of us had pouts on Ginny always caved. What can I say? I'm adorable.

Severus' POV:

Bloody brats looking so adorable and bloody Potter for having an adorable face. Bloody holiday for making them able to make me do this. I wish Potter would get the bloody smug smile off his face. I walk down the block with Potter by my side as his kids run from house to house.

"Have you worked on any potions lately?" He asks, trying to make small talk.

"Yes, maybe you've heard of the Unified potion?" I ask, skeptical that he's heard of it.

"Yes actually, I've used it before. It's very good for closing all wounds while expelling toxins. You created it?"

"Indeed. What is it you do exactly?" I ask, I wonder what he actually ended up doing.

"I'm an auror. Like I always wanted to be. After the divorce they transferred me here. My kids like have British accents because they say the kids think it's weird but really cool."

"Well, I figured you and your do-good-er complex would end up an auror." He smiles at me.

Lily walks up to us and hands Harry a Mounds and I receive an Almond Joy. "Here you go." She chirps. "You guys don't get any candy, so asked that lady for a piece for each of you."

"Thank you." Potter says patting her on the head.

"I appreciate your kindness." I tell her. She beams a smile at us and runs after James and Albus.

Harry's POV:

Severus walks us to our house and gives each of the children a pat on the head before turning on his heel, his sweeping bat like robe fluttering behind him.

"Daddy?" Albus calls, he still calls me daddy when he's tired. I walk to his room, everything is blue. "I really like Mr. Severus. He seems to be really nice. Do you like him dad?"

"Yea, He's not as bad as I remember. I guess he just didn't like incompetent children."

"What does 'incompetent' mean?"

"He didn't like kids who didn't make potions right even though there were instructions written clearly on the board. I was on of those incompetent children. But shh, don't tell James and Lily it's our little secret okay?" I kiss his fore head. "Good night my little ninja."

He yawns loudly. "Night daddy." Why do they have to grow up. I'm going to miss this.

I go to James' room and I kiss his forehead. "Dad when are you going to stop tucking me in, I'm a big boy now."

"I only do it because I love you." I tell him. "If you want me to stop I will."

"That's okay dad you can still tuck me in. Night."

I chuckle at him slightly "Good night my little pirate."

I walk in to Lily's room. "Night princess." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Night daddy."

I collapse on to my bed it's been a long day. I fall straight to sleep. My alarm clock goes off and I wake up in the middle of a strange dream involving Snape. I shake it out of my head and get my kids ready for school.

After work I went to pick the children up from wizard school. The US actually has a much better system. They have the wizarding children go to muggle school, and after school they are picked up as though they are going to 'daycare', but it's actually a school for young wizards. "Daddy can we go see Mr. Snape again? He did say we could stop by anytime." Lily is to young to read between the lines to know that means 'I don't want to see you for at least a week'. She's so innocent and naïve.

"Yea dad please?" James asks.

"I'd really like to get to know him better. I mean you always tell stories about Grandpa, Sirius and Remus when they were is school and Aunt Luna is Lily's godmother, but I never really hear anything about who I'm named after. Please?" Al's pleas are what made me head for Snape's house, because he is right, he hasn't herd enough about Snape. The worst part is that out of all my kids he is definitely the most Slytherin one I have.

"Okay we'll go visit Snape."

"YEA!"

Severus' POV:

I sit down on my couch with a mix of fire whiskey and tea, my favorite. I place it on the end table next to me and pull out an old potions text Draco had sent me. I could stop my thoughts from wandering to Potter and his children. I quickly squash any thoughts of Potter and turn to my book ready for a nice quite evening in my home. I take another sip of tea and go on reading about how Evergrove is can be used in healing potions even though it's poisonous. A knock interrupts my musings.

I open the door and I am shocked to find Potter and his kids. "May I help you?" I ask with a slight bite to my voice that only Potter picks up on.

"The kids begged me to let them see you. Al wants to know more about his namesake and I had trouble denying him that." I look down at the youngest Potter male, he really is a spitting image of his father. He's looking up at me with big eyes, filled with wonderment.

"Come in, come in." They take off their coats and shoes and go sit in the living room. "What would you like to know, Albus?"

"Dad says you were friends with grandma Lily, I want to know about you and her. Like how you met and stayed friends." I went in to the memory of us meeting the one I showed Potter when I gave him my memories.

"And that's how I met your grandma. Any thing else?" Why do I get the odd feeling I should not have said the last part?

"What were you like in school?"

Do I give them the truth? That I was bullied by James' namesake, their grandfather? Or do I dumb it down. "Well I'm a half blood, my father was a muggle and my mother was a witch. In Slytherin being a half blood isn't accepted that well, so I didn't fit in with my house. Then because I was Slytherin and friends with your grandma I was teased a lot by other houses. I was the smartest male in our year, the only one smarter was your grandma. She was a lot like your aunt Hermione."

"Really?" Potter asks surprised. I suppose it's because I was so harsh on her in school.

"Yes, almost exactly the same. She never like breaking the rules although later on your father's influence changed that, like how being with you and Weasley, Granger's rule following went down the drain." Potter had the decency to blush. "Yes Lily was extraordinary bright and kind. One of my worst mistakes was getting mad and insulting her. After I did that my years were less than tolerable, I joined a group of bad kids and did a lot of bad things. Year later we spoke once and for the last time. She told me she loved me like a brother and she was sorry about our fight, but by then we were on two different sides of the war. I told her I was an idiot and I was sorry. She didn't say anything. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. She never voiced her forgiveness and to this day I wonder if she ever forgave me. Not like I deserve it, but I always wonder."

I guess you could hear the sadness in my voice because Potter told the children to go put their coats on because they had bothered me enough. "For what it's worth." He told me. "I think you've earned forgiveness." I smile slightly. He then leans down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I was stunned. He hurried out of the house, leaving me in confusion. What the hell?

That's all for now. This story appears to be getting better reviews than SLNE, so I may make this my priority depends on how this chapter does and the next one for SLNE. If you want this to become my priority then REVIEW! Question of the week is WHAT BOOK DO YOU RECOMMEND FOR ME TO READ? I recommend the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins and What's a Ghol to Do? By Victoria Laurie.


	4. Wondering Reactions

Chapter 4,

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly RebeccaSeverusSnape thanks I'm trying to stay in character as much as I can. Tashpilch, thanks :D. Alicia Spinet, thanks for the suggestion. Dax33 thanks glad you like. Sarahamanda thanks and here's your update. Ioname3you Thanks more kid cuteness in this chapter. Rori Potter thank you very much. Luty Malfoy thanks, review again please :D. DJFireHawk yea more fun confusion in this chapter. Pizzia girl glad you like it. Darklight-phenoix yea don't get me wrong there will be some pranks, but he's not going to be as harsh as James the first. Katsy 17 thanks for giving this one a shot :D. Snedie Thanks well here's more for you.

Recap Severus' POV:

"I told her I was an idiot and I was sorry. She didn't say anything. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. She never voiced her forgiveness and to this day I wonder if she ever forgave me. Not like I deserve it, but I always wonder."

I guess you could hear the sadness in my voice because Potter told the children to go put their coats on because they had bothered me enough. "For what it's worth." He told me. "I think you've earned forgiveness." I smile slightly. He then leans down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I was stunned. He hurried out of the house, leaving me in confusion. What the hell?

Harry's POV:

Oh my god why the hell did I just do that? He probably thinks I'm a crazy freak, it wouldn't surprise me. Oh dear, why did I do that? I'm such and idiot. I mean jeez flash back to when I was a student.

"Daddy?" Lily asks. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing sweetheart. Daddy just made a judgment call and he's not sure what will happen. Go do your homework." Kindergarten homework is a joke, just simple counting and letter tracing, but she still has to do it.

"Dad, I need help with my science project." James calls. He's working on a diorama (those things made out of shoe boxes). He's making a killer whale habitat. I know how to make these. I had to make one for Dudley, and then I had to rush mine. Dudley's got a 92% mine got a 71%. It really wasn't fair.

I walk in to James' room. He's actually done a really good job. He doesn't like it when I help him anymore. It makes me sad the Albus and James don't really think they need me, but they do because they're only seven and eight. At least James allowed me to help him plan it out. He put the blue and green plastic wrap all around the box making it look like it was under water. I had bought him a killer whale shaped eraser that was hanging from the top of the box as the 'baby whale', he was having difficulty with putting the felt stuffed whale we made together on the fishing line hanging from the top of the box. "Accio Needle." A sewing needle comes flying in to the room, I direct it to thread the fishing line through. "You want it to hanging from the fin right?"

"Yes dad thank you." I pull the needle through and we have a mommy and a baby whale hanging from the top of the diorama. "Now all I have to do is put the plants in and I'm done. Bye dad." He said giving me my cue to leave.

"Dad." Albus calls. "I need you to help my with my spelling." Albus' teacher thinks that parents don't spend enough time with their kids, so she makes it that the children need to ask their parents to read off the words while they spell them. What the kids get wrong, they have to write correctly five times. It's a hassle for both Al and I.

Considering tomorrow is election day, this weeks word have to do with elections. They have off tomorrow, but we're going somewhere special, so they have to do all their homework tonight if they want to go. I look at the next word. "Vote." he writes it and looks up. "Booth." This went on for another ten minutes. "We're finally done." The door bell rang. It's probably Andromeda. "I'll be right back to help you with your corrections okay?"

"Okay dad." He smiles up at me.

I open the door and Snape is standing on my door step. What the hell?"

Severus' POV:

I try to get my mind off the events that happened. That stupid Potter child, what was he thinking? Is he honestly that much of a dunderhead to kiss me on the cheek? I don't understand how he could even think about doing that. He is mindless, selfish and all round a bloody idiot. How he has survived this long? I mean honestly the child is- this is not keeping my thoughts away from what just happened. I have to make that dumb liquid luck potion for that guy in Norway. Right I need to focus on making money. I take a deep breath and start preparing the next set of ingredients for the six month long potion.

What the hell was Potter thinking? Hell why do my thoughts keep turning to his idiocy? I can't work like this. Look at the ground bat wing, I crushed it in to a fine powder. It has to be a coarse powder. I guess I will be making a strengthening solution then, I'll find someone to buy it.

I try yet again to focus. Oh this is hopeless. I grab my coat and storm out of the house and make my way to Potter's. I ring the door bell and tap my foot impatiently. Where is this dumb brat? "Snape? Hi." He says awkwardly. "Come in I was just helping Al with his spelling. What do you need?" I could tell he was as uncomfortable.

"May I come in? Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?" I ask keeping my voice even.

"Yes, come up to my study." I follow him upstairs. "Al," He say peeking in to a room along the way "Work on something else. I have to speak with Snape."

"You'll help me later, right?" He asks his father.

"Of course." We walk a little further and reach his study. The door closes behind us.

Albus' POV:

I run to James' room. "Dad and Mister Severus are talking. Where are the extendable ears?"

"I'll find them you go get Lily we'll meet at the vent above dad's office." I dart off to Lily's room. "Come on Lils dad and Mister Severus are talking. We gotta go."

Lily jumps up and follow me and we're rushing to the third floor. "Do you think daddy like Mister Severus enough for us to have another daddy?"

I think about this for a moment. I would be nice to have another parent, but I think Mister Severus would be really strict. "I dunno, I think Mister Severus would be strict, but I think he'd care for us. He seems nice enough."

We reach the vent, and James is already there with the extendable ears out and ready. Dad's voice comes through the ear piece. "Why are you really here Snape?"

"You know why I'm here Potter." The way Mister Severus says our last name sounds like a curse.

"I may have some inkling."

"An inkling? I always knew you were an idiot, but really Potter you should have more than an _inkling._"

"Okay fine. I know why you are here, but honestly I have no bloody idea why I felt the need to forgive you." When dad's angry, his accent is stronger, it';s weakened since we've moved, Lily's is almost nonexistent.

"The more important question is, what was going through your bloody mind when you kissed me on the cheek? I obviously didn't scare you as much as I should have when you were a child. I was just starting to like you, your children are surprisingly sweet, for being the grandchildren of James Potter."

"Look I don't know why I kissed you. I have no idea why you are blowing this out of proportion. And remember just because you hated my father, you loved my mother. Remember they are her grandchildren,too. You also seem to forget I am her son. All you see when you look at me is my father, but for once look me in the eyes and see who I really am. I'm not James, I'm not Lily, I'm Harry, just Harry. And I believe that we could be friends if you let go of your pointless hatred. The marauders are dead and so is my mother so **move on.**"

Harry's POV:

I could barely breath from shouting my speech. I look Snape in the eyes my chest heaving for the fact I ranted so long with out taking a breath. Hurt and confusion undoubtedly shines in my eyes as we have yet to break eye contact. His expression is unreadable. "You are right. I am living in the past, my apologies for taking my frustrations out on you. Good bye, I hope we can be friends." This time I was the one thrown for a loop as he comes closer and whispers the last part in my ear. "Harry."

That's it enjoy. :D... quick update right? Please review it makes me happy. Question of the week is what are some hobbies you have mine are drawing (even though I suck) and writing (obviously). FYI the diorama is based off one I made in like second grade.


	5. Fun Times Together

Chapter 5 it's going to be awesome :D

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Sarahamanda thanks for the review. Anniewildfire that's really nice of you to say, and sewing and reading at the same time is impressive I'd have poked myself with a needle constantly. Rori Potter thanks a lot. DJFireHawk stay tuned ;) Cozmic thanks for answering my questions. Katsy 17 thanks for the review. Darklight-phoenix read and find out. RebeccaSeverusSnape thanks for review and let's just say I get the feeling you'll like this chapter. Sebo thanks for the review. L meh well I'm trying my best I'll try to make it more realistic from now on. Moore I'm glad you're enjoying it. Crystallillian I'm really glad you liked it. Hitorisuko thanks, keep reading.

Recap Harry's POV: I look Snape in the eyes my chest heaving for the fact I ranted so long with out taking a breath. Hurt and confusion undoubtedly shines in my eyes as we have yet to break eye contact. His expression is unreadable. "You are right. I am living in the past, my apologies for taking my frustrations out on you. Good bye, I hope we can be friends." This time I was the one thrown for a loop as he comes closer and whispers the last part in my ear. "Harry."

Severus' POV:

I turn on my heels and leave the room. Instead of heading for the exit, I turn to go upstairs. I see the three brats huddling around a vent. "You know I put up eavesdropping charms for every conversation I have. Your father may not have noticed you, he tends to be oblivious, but you should know better. I suppose Potter hasn't taught you the biggest rule of rule breaking, it's only okay if you don't get caught."

"You're not going to tell daddy are you?" Lily asks with big eyes.

"No, because if your father is to dumb to catch you on his own then so be it, but should you ever listen in on a conversation involving myself ever again, I may not be so amiable." I give them a glare. "What are you waiting for? Scatter. Do you want your father to catch you?" They all gave me a smile for not giving them away before running off. I must be getting soft in my old age.

I move swiftly down the stairs and exit the house. I make it half way down the street before Potter starts chasing after me.

Harry's POV:

I sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, I couldn't believe I just kinda became friends with Snape. He just up and left. I ran down the stairs after him. "Snape. Severus. Hey Snape wait up."

"Why are you making a ridiculously loud scene Potter some people enjoy peace and quite you know. They don't like having loud annoying neighbors like yourself."

"Um well the children didn't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving, so they asked me to invite you to have dinner with us. Teddy comes home from school and Andromeda makes the best pumpkin pie. You should really think about coming and I know-"

"Potter what is it with you and babbling? You want me to join your family for that muggle holiday to give thanks?"

"Yea pretty much." I got a little nervous what if he says no?

"Well Draco is coming to visit me because it is his son's birthday. If they can come I don't see why it would be a problem."

Having Draco Malfoy in my house, doesn't sound like the brightest idea, but I herd he has a son Al's age so maybe it would be good for the children. "Why not? Invite them, see if they're willing to come."

Severus' POV:

I was so sure Potter would still have a great deal amount of hatred for Draco that he would out right refuse. I guess miracles do happen. "I'll see if he would be willing to come." I turn with my long coat billowing behind me.

I walked to my fire place and called "Malfoy manor."

"Oh hello Severus. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco says after a house elf went and got him.

"Well we have been invited to Harry Potter's house for a silly muggle holiday that fall on your son's birthday celebration with me. Potter's kids begged for me to come over. I said on the condition you and Scorpius being allowed to attend. Potter surprisingly said yes."

"My son and I have an open invitation to got to Potter's house, and you were invited as well? Has the whole world gone mad?"

"My sentiments exactly, I can understand if you do not wish to attend, but I think it would be good for Scorpius to have some children around, instead of him sitting there while we chat. The final decision is up to you."

"Well, it should be up to Scorpius really. It is his birthday after all." He asked a house elf to bring Scorpius to him.

"What is it father?" He asked before glancing at the fire place. "Oh hello Uncle Sev it's nice to see you."

"Well we have been invited to the Potters for a muggle holiday celebration on your birthday. Do you wish to attend?"

"Who else is going to be there."

"Your fathers aunt, cousin, Harry Potter and his children."

"There will be other kids?" He asked with his eye wide.

"Indeed." He wasted no time in exclaiming. "Oh well then I want to go. It will be ever so fun. I hope they like me." Scorpius doesn't have too many friends because all of his father's associates have older and younger children. "Are any of them my age?"

"Yes his name is Albus."

"Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore?" He asks for clarification.

"Yes his name is Albus Severus Potter."

"Potter name a kid after you?" Draco interjected.

"Yes, he did. The poor child." That pulled a small smirk from my lips and a laugh from Draco's. Scorpius was confused, yet extremely happy there will be someone his age, so he won't have to listen to boring potions talk the entire time they were at Uncle Sev's. He couldn't wait for his birthday.

Harry's POV:

I nearly had a heart attack when Severus actually said yes and that Draco Malfoy said yes to a dinner invitation from me. The world must be coming to an end. I had just tucked the kids into bed when Severus flooed me. I invited him on our excursion tomorrow. It's a lot easier to keep an eye on the little terrors if there is more than one adult. He said yes to that to. I guess it means something positive considering we're supposed to be friends now. I flashed back to Snape's all to sexy voice whispering 'Harry' in my ear. I throw all thoughts of Snape out of my head.

"Daddy? Where are we going? When are we going?"

"Well I invited Severus along with us." Speak of the devil, I answer the door and there he is standing there.

"Alright Potter where are we going?"

I put a slightly impish grin on my face. "The Boston Children's Museum."

The kids started cheering. "The where?"

"Oh you heard me, come on then there is a lot to see."

I wasn't feeling so smug by the end of the day. The children were doing their last activity on the balancing plates. They had to find clever ways to stay on the plates. It's quite clever really.

"Enjoying yourself now Potter?" The answer was no, but I said "Yes I am. It makes it that much better that you're here with me Severus."

Albus was closest to the top. "Look at me dad I did it. Look at James all the way down there! I'm awesome." This only made James more determined to succeed. Lily was trailing behind in third.

"I must say Potter your kids do have the capability to be kind."

"I know aren't they cute?" We watched as they made there way through the maze.

That's all she wrote. That's it for this part of HH. Tell me what place in the world you'd love to go. I'd probably like to go to Germany or Hawaii. I hope you liked the chapter and REVIEW!


	6. Turkey Day

Chapter 6, Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans out there.

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly TayaCurragh well here is the next chapter, obviously. Alice I'm trying to make more of a snarky Snape rather than a mean one, because I don't think he's really that mean I believe it's more of an irritated front. Rori Potter glad you like keep up reviewing. Kiefercarlos, America's probably like most of the countries in western Europe, but with different accents, I do admit that we have Harry Potter world in Orlando and I really want to go there. Sarahamanda thanks for the review. Pizziagirl glad you like it. RebeccaSeverusSnape well there isn't too much Sev/Harry interaction this time, but enough to keep the fans happy and New Zealand does sound nice. Snedie thanks for the review :D. Katsy 17 Thanks a lot!

The thanksgiving dinner is based off of dinner last night so... yea

Recap Harry's POV:

"I must say Potter your kids do have the capability to be kind."

"I know aren't they cute?" We watched as they made there way through the maze.

Harry's POV:

My children love Thanksgiving. Teddy comes home from school, we all have on huge feast together, and they don't have to go to school. This year they are particularly happy that Seve- Snape, I mentally berated myself for the involuntary slip, is coming over with Malfoy and Scorpius. I, of course, have been cooking for hours now. So far I have the pumpkin pie done (made it first thing in the morning), the sweet potato puff (sweet potatoes with marshmallows on top), the turkey is in the oven, the stuffing cooking in the turkey, and the potatoes the will be the mashed potatoes are cooking. Andromeda is bring the veggie part of the meal, peas, creamed onions, and cranberry sauce.

"Dad when is Teddy getting here?"

"Yea what about Mr. Severus and his godson's family?"

I glance at the clock 2:55 "They'll be here at 3. I think you guys could wait a few-" the door bell rang.

I opened the door and found my self jumped by a hyperactive boy with blue hair. "Uncle Harry!" His hair shifts to the color of my eyes.

"Hi Teddy. Andromeda, come on in guys." I smile at her warmly.

"Teddy!" Simultaneous shrieks of happiness come from my children. They become a giant dog pile of children on the floor. I sigh and roll my eyes leaving them to their happy reunion.

I grab the dishes from Andromeda. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I love having Teddy home. It's not as lonely."

"You know you can stop by any time you want. If you ever feel the need to have kids around ask I'll pay you to take mine for a few hours." She laughed.

Precisely at 3 the door bell rang. "Snape. Ah Malfoy... nice to see you again." I hold out my hand for him to shake, having on odd flashback of a similar situation occurring in the beginning of first year. To my great surprise he shakes it.

"Potter." The adults say in unison. I look down to see a little blonde head nervously clutching Malfoy's pants leg. "Hello. You must be Scorpius. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Harry Potter, and I'd like it if you called me Harry." At his nod I asked "Would you like to come inside and meet my children?" he nods and I gesture for them to come in. "Guys come here I have some people who would like to meet you." I called for my children. They came running in from the living room and unknowingly lined up in height order. "This is my godson Teddy Lupin." His hair changed to Malfoy blonde. Scorpius looked at him in amazement. "As you can see he's a metamorphagus. Then next to him is my oldest, James. Followed by Albus, he's your age and last but not least my youngest Lily."

Andromeda walked out of the kitchen, but before I could do introductions Malfoy said horrified, "Potter? Why is the ghost of Aunt Bellatrix in your house?"

I laugh slightly, as does Andromeda. "That's not dear old Bella, that is your other aunt. Andromeda Tonks. Teddy's grandma."

"Oh." He blushes slightly. "I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it. We did look alike, until she went completely crazy. No offense taken."

"Alright kids go play we'll be getting ready for dinner soon though okay?"

Severus' POV:

Potter Leads us into the sitting room. It appears as though the children are playing some muggle game. Jenga, it says on the box. "You guys talk and stuff. I need to check on dinner."

I followed him into the kitchen. I asked "Why did you really invite us here?"

I was standing right behind him him now. He turn and we're nearly nose to nose. I was the predator and he was the prey and I'd be dammed if I didn't figure out his ulterior motive to having us over. His breathing increased slightly as he looked up into my eyes. I gazed back unmoving, but before I could finish voicing my questions Scorpius comes barging in asking if we'd seen Lily. The must have gotten bored of Jenga and started playing hide and go seek.

Draco's POV:

I sat looking at Andromeda. It was a very awkward silence. Potter, I had already decided to be civil to considering he must like Severus, but this was one unsuspected curve ball I really didn't see coming.

"So your my aunt?"

"Yes, I was disowned for marrying a muggle born."

"I'm sorry about that. My mother always like you better than Bella, and she always spoke highly of you, when she wasn't in the presence of any other family member."

"Cissa was always a good actress. Half the time she didn't even believe in the pure blood superiority nonsense. She thought marry muggles was bad, not muggle borns. She played her part much better than I did. I could have been the black sheep of the family, but my views were so seemingly mild compared to Sirius' my parents were quite happy."

"I honestly don't know how mother put up with it for so long. I know her and father had an arranged marriage, and that father loved us both dearly, but I must admit things have been less strained since his passing. We can both now openly voice our opinions and I've been making sure that my son is nothing like me when I was a child."  
"That's good to hear." A voice came from behind us. "Because you were a down right prat when we were younger. I have to admit what I've heard about you and your charity to find muggle borns who get placed in orphanages is a good idea. It may even prevent another Voldemort." I still flinch when I hear his name.

"I might have been a prat, but you were a self righteous little bastard who thought he could get away with anything."

Severus' POV:

"I'll have you know my parents were married when they had me, so I am quite pleased to inform you I am no bastard. Thank you very much." I couldn't believe Potter was joking with Draco. Has the whole bloody world gone insane?

"Alright not a bastard then. Ass hole better?" Draco said with a small smile. Did their shaking hands severely damage their brains or something?

"Am I missing something here?"

"It's a holiday and his son's birthday, we're now mature adults and we have both apparently reached a conclusion the other is not as bad as we originally thought."

"And how did you come by the conclusion?"

"I heard what he just said and I mean he accepted my invitation."

"I figured he can't be too bad if you don't mind him any more and he invited us for dinner, so I have to trust him not to poison me. For the record though, the only reason why we're hear is because Scorpius wanted to come."

"Of course, and don't worry Snape we will still insult each other constantly. It's too much fun not to right ferret face?"

"Pot head is right for once in his life Severus."

This is going to be a long night.

"It is, isn't?" Oh did I say that out loud.

"Well dinner is ready so what don't we all go eat? Kid's dinner."

"Potter can I have a brief word in private?"

"Ah sure you guys go sit down." What could Draco Possibly want to talk to Potter about?

Harry's POV:

I walk him to the library. "What do you need Malfoy?"

"What are your intentions towards my godfather?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your intentions? You invited us over, just so Severus would be able to spend the holiday with you."

"My kid like him a lot because they say I don't get out much." It's true they've been asking to go over to Severus' at least twice a week since Halloween.

"Look Potter I know your gay, I know Severus is gay and I know I'm gay, so I know that you like him. I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't, but the reason your godfather and mine hated each other so much is because they had sex a few times right before your godfather tried to kill mine, so don't hurt him or I'll kill you."

"I had no intention of hurting him."

"Good because this is the happiest I've seen him in years."

"I wouldn't have hurt him to being with, or did you forget my wife ran off with some other bloke."

"Yea well mine did to, so... yea."

"So truce?"

"Yea." They shook hands for the second time that night.

I think that a Harry/Draco/Severus would be cool, but I'm just going to keep it as is unless some people actually like that idea, in which case there would be a vote. Thoughts?


	7. Cute Stuff

Chapter 7, Wooh fast update :D

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Hitorisuko Draco and Harry will become good friends (Let's just say I heart Scorpius to much for him not to be in the story). C don't worry it's Snarry and will be unless I change my mind. WolfGirl75 I know the threesome would have been cute, but I don't actually know if I can write one (there may be a one shot based off this story though about what would have happened if it were to happen possibly out around xmas time). RebbecaSeverusSnape your reviews always make me smile because you like really review my story cause you tell me what you like and stuff. It's going to be Harry/Sev, so no worries. Nilpotter it's staying Snarry so never fear. AngelikRebel sorry, but like I said above watch for that one shot ;D. DJFireHawk thanks for the review and I appreciate the respect to go where the story takes itself (sometimes I just get side swopped by random ideas...) Enjoy the update. no worries it's just Harry/Sev. Seal86 thanks for the review I'm glad you don't mind that I'm keeping it Harry/Sev. Kura-wolfgodess I hope you don't mind me keeping it Snarry. TayaCurragh thanks there is more cuteness to come. Btsvf19 Thanks for the review hope you don't mind just Snarry. Loveshbhp Keep an eye out for that one shot. Mrscakeakajane thanks for the review I hope you don't mind just Snarry and I try to make the chapters as longs I can and update as often as I can. Being a writer one has two choices, long chapters and long waits shorter chapters and shorter waits. Crystallilian thanks for the review. Sorry about keeping it Snarry, I'll see how the one shot does. Katsy17 I'm glad you don't mind if I keep it Harry/Sev enjoy the update. Emm C Hama thanks for the review I hope you don't mind just Snarry.

AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS IS JUST SNARRY (subject to change (and if I knew a poll for a threesome would give me such an influx of reviews... well I think every author would do it)). The will be an AU one shot about what would have happened BOLO for it.

Recap Harry's POV:

"I wouldn't have hurt him to being with, or did you forget my wife ran off with some other bloke."

"Yea well mine did to, so... yea."

"So truce?"

"Yea." They shook hands for the second time that night.

Severus' POV:

I must admit seeing Potter and Draco walk out of a room together, both smiling for that matter, seemed like an impossible thing not more than three weeks ago. What is going on here? I sigh and turn back to the delisous looking food on the table. "Potter you made this?" It might look good, but the idiot boy couldn't make a simple deflating drought properly and that's a first year potion.

"Yes, I made it. I've been cooking since I could walk." Ah, I had forgotten about his abusive childhood, so similar to my own. "If it wasn't good I didn't get to eat for days." Luckily the kids had there own little kids table, so the adults could converse with out worry.

I tentatively took a small bite of the sweet potatoes. The one thought in my mind was delicious.

Harry's POV:

Severus let out a small moan that sent a pang somewhere, where in polite company, it shouldn't have gone. He turned towards me "Well Potter I'm impressed. The food is adequate. I must say I had my doubts..." How is it that even when complimenting me, he makes it sound like an insult? It must be one of those things you learn in Slytherin. Slytherin curriculum appears to also include 'how to act like a bastard training' because I have yet to meet a male Slytherin that isn't a bastard...

"I must agree with Severus. It's shocking that you made such good food." Definitely taught. They must have had like weekly meetings or something.

I grumbled something about poisoning their food next time. The both laughed slightly. Severus has a nice laugh- wait did I really just think that? More importantly, did I really call Snape, Severus?

Andromeda must have seen the look on my face for she smiled knowingly. She can see right through me sometimes.

After dinner the children asked me to read them a story. It apparently was blasphemy that Scorpius never heard of Cinderella, at least in Lily's opinion. The boys couldn't complain because it was her turn to pick the story.

"Alright come on." I enlarged one of the sofas and lily sat directly on my lap. Al curled up into my left side with Scorpius next to him. James on my left and Teddy was curled around him. I started to tell the tale of Cinderella. "Cinderella was loved a lot by her parents. Her mother died from an illness, when she was young. He father traveled a lot for work. Her father thinking she needed a mother figure remarried and so Cinderella got to evil step sisters."

I continued on with the story and by the time I got to the happily ever after all of the kids were asleep. James had his head on my stomach and Teddy was lying a little higher on my chest. Teddy and James were lying side by side on there backs. Al was on my shoulder. He was being used as a pillow by Scorpius and Lily was curled up on my lap.

Severus, Draco and Andromeda walked in on this scene.

Severus' POV:

Harry looked quite cute with all the little brats wrapped around him. Adorable even, he looked up and blushed. What I wouldn't give to have him blushing und- I cut off those thoughts. There are children present. I told myself. Besides, he's James Potter's son. There is no possible he'd like me either I'm old enough to be his father. No way in hell.

"Um feel free to spend the night guys I have a lot of guest rooms and I don't want to wake the kids."

"That would be great Potter, thanks." Malfoy was about to turn around. "Where are the guest rooms?"

"Winky." He called quietly. "Please get the guest rooms ready for our guests."

"Winky will do, sir."

"Didn't she work at Hogwarts?"

"She still does, she needed to be bound to a master so I took her with me. She liked it at Hogwarts, so I let her work there and call when I need her. It's a good system really."

"Winky got the rooms ready. Will Winky be showing guests to the rooms?"

"That would be great Winky. When your done, could you bring a few blankets so the kids don't get cold?"

"Winky will do."

Winky grabbed Draco and I by the hand. Draco had the most appalled look at being touched by a house elf. It' amused me greatly. It would have been even more amusing if the creature wasn't touching me and if Andromeda wasn't chuckling behind us. Oh well you can't have everything in life.

I took the first room we were shown and transfigured my clothes into pajama pants and a t-shirt. Surprisingly I fell asleep quickly. I dreamed of Harry Potter and I innocently kissing in a movie theater. I must remember to thank my traitorous subconscious and I must make sure to occlude every evening before bed.

Harry's POV:

I looked down at the adorable sleeping children and I put my head on Al's and fell straight to sleep. When I woke up someone in the kitchen was making pancakes for the lot of us. I carefully untangled myself from the kids and walked in on the peculiar sight of Severus Snape in an apron making pancakes. That is one memory I want to keep forever. I stop myself from laugh at him. "Morning Potter."

"Snape. Making pancakes for us?"

"Indeed, why did you feel the need to ask a question you knew the answer to?"

"I like confirming the obvious, or it might be you are quite distracting in an apron." He blushed lightly, he looked so sweet, but it was replaced in an instant with a scowl.

"Potter there are enough idiots in the world. Ignorance may be curable, but needless stupidity is not. With as stupid you are, it's a wonder you aren't dead."

"It's not a wonder, it's dumb luck." I said, my voice filled with cheekiness. "Remember the points I got 'Five points to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck.'" I think I did a pretty nice McGonagal myself.

"Ah yes. I forgot. Your dumb luck will run out some day Potter remember that." He flipped another pancake.

Draco walked into the kitchen. "What a scene to walk into, I'm shocked you get along."

"We were having some witty banter." I said.

"Any conversation with you has no need for me to use my wit. I just need to use common sense to over come anything you say."

"Be that as it may Snape, I-"

"PANCAKES!" All five children barge into the kitchen. I couldn't help but think that everything was as it should be.

Tada, REVIEW! Question of the week is recommend a good Manga. I love bleach, fairy tail, and one piece (completed list on profile).


	8. Oh Dear, Oh my

Chapter 8. Happy Chanukah!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Katsy17, Rori Potter, TayaCurragh, Sarahamanda, , Hitorisuko, Tails doll curse, Hello (thanks for reviewing look out for that one shot), In The Mix, , RebbecaSeverusSnape, and Pizzia girl (thanks for the review)

I'm now responding to reviews via pm so if you haven't got my message check your inboxes please. They are there I promise :D

Recap:

"PANCAKES!" All five children barge into the kitchen. I couldn't help but think that everything was as it should be.

Harry's POV:

The Monday after the Thanksgiving weekend, is always the worst. You had four days off to just relax and enjoy life. Teddy had to go back to school today and I have to get my kids up and off to school. Worst of all? I have to go back to work. I like my job don't get me wrong, but there is a ton of paper work and because I'm head of a team and the third highest authority in the entire office, I don't see as much field time as I'd like. And it gave me more paper work. Mondays are terrible just based on principal.

I dropped all the kids off and drove to work. It's weird because American wizards actually like using cars, it makes us blend in better, which is true. They're actually more organized than the British ministry, especially before Kingsly coughFudgecoughcough.

It was bound to be another boring day at work.

Severus' POV:

My thoughts keep unwillingly straying back to Potter and his kids. It just felt right being there making pancakes and I have no bloody clue why. I shake the thoughts from my head and go back to reading about the uses of fairy wing in potions.

I heard a sharp wrap on my door. Andromeda Tonks is standing on my door step. "Yes what is it-"

She cuts me off and I glare until her word sink in. All I caught was Harry, attacked, work, critical and children.

Panic ran through me. I very calmly asked the woman "What happened? Just slow do and breathe."

"Harry was out on assignment and was hit with a dark curse. He's at the hospital now. I need to get Teddy, could you go pick up James, Albus and Lily? Your not on the emergency card, but give them this note from me please Severus?"

The panic was even stronger than before. I calmed myself. I was a spy for years, if I can't handle this I must have let myself go a little too much...

I hurried to get the children. I found my way to the main office. "Hello, I'm Severus Snape. I'm a friend of Harry Potter's. I was told to give you this letter."

The principal read the letter, the color draining from his face. "I'll go collect the children."

"Uncle Sev," they had picked up Scorpius' name for me, "What are you doing here?"

"Well James, your father was on an assignment and he got hit pretty bad. He might not make it."

"What?" He whispered horrified. Lily started crying and screaming. Albus just stood there jaw open, tears in his eyes. I quickly pulled them in for a small hug. I couldn't let these children suffer on their own.

"Andromeda has gone to get Teddy. I think I should get you guys to the hospital."

Harry's POV:

I thought it was just a routine mission. It was basically a drug bust. Some idiot wizard invented a potion with similar effects to heroin, so I thought this would be an easy no brainier. I should have know after I saw Nott and Goyel that this wasn't going to be that easy.

A bunch of low level wizards proudly displaying the dark mark left over from dear old Voldie's reign is nothing, particularly because they had Nott as a leader. What caught me off guard were the vampires, not the omg I sparkle in the sun light kind, the I want to rip your throat out kind.

"_Oi, Potter!" I turned around and found the department head, Charles Bradley. "Here." He shoved me a file. "Take you team and try to recover the Rabidusmens potion. It was called in by Greg Gosselin. He said his neighbors were being loud and when he went to the door it was obvious they were high."_

"_We're on it. Come on team we have a drug bust to get to." My team of four included me, Andrew Cartilsion (a dark arts specialist (they are shockingly legal to practice, but not to be used unless used on you first) it also helps recognizing what you've been hit with), Jessamine Jermania (a combat specialist (apparently everyone in the department is supposed to be decent at it (good thing I am))), and finally Turner McCormack (the tech dude who's really good at defensive spells)._

"_Okay here's the game plan. Jessa and I will burst through the front. Turner set up you wards to contain the suspects. Don't let your guard down, I also want a scan ward up of the whole building. Andrew take the side door we want these guys surrounded okay?" The nodded. "Alright team let's move. Turner you ready?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Good does everyone have there comms on? Alright let's do this." _

_Jessa kicked open the front door and we walked in wands out. "Okay, I'm getting 15-18 guys on the second floor." Turner said._

_There were two stair cases I gestured for Jessa to take the one on the right. "I'm going in the house now." Andrew's voice came over the speaker. _

_I kicked open the door to find around 16 death eaters. Lovely. "This isn't a drug bust I repeat this isn't a drug bust. These are death eaters. I-" I got out of the way of a bone shattering curse. "Call for back up."_

"_Well Potter, how do you like our little trap?" I recognized Nott almost instantaneously. He was obviously the leader for this little shenanigan. _

_That, apparently, was their cue to open fire. Next thing I knew there was pandemonium escalating all around me. Andrew and Jessa were fighting back to back. I was making my way toward them. I was nearly there when a bright purple curse was about to hit Jessa. I unthinkingly jumped in front of her. The last thing on my mind before I blacked out was an image of Severus and my kids all of them were smiling._

Severus' POV:

When we got to the hospital, three grimy distraught people were already outside of Potter's room. His teammates I would assume. It was confirmed when the kids ran over to them.

"Drew, Drew what happened is dad going to be okay? Why didn't you protect him like you said you would?" James frantically asked the man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Jessa, is daddy going to be okay?" Lily asked the blond woman.

Albus just ran over to the man with black hair. The man hugged him back mumbling apologies. It became apparent that even here in America, Harry bloody Potter is still loved and respected, also that his team members are close.

"It's all my fault." The blond said. "I didn't see a curse and Harry took it for me. That dumb martyr."

Lily placed her hand on the woman's cheek. "Daddy loves you guys so much. He says so. That's why he made you our godparents." I had a strange feeling there was a hell of a lot more to that story, and I desperately wanted to know why, of all people, Potter had chosen his new team members to be their godparents.

The three adults seemed to have finally noticed me. "Who the fuck are you?" The man with brown hair asked.

"Severus Snape. Andromeda Tonks sent me here with the children while she collected her grandson."

The blond smiled slightly "So your the one who has been keeping boss busy and smiling, eh?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are on about. I was Potter's second most hated professor in his entire school career." And if it wasn't for that bloody toad I would have been in first place. I'm still bitter about that.

"Ah yes his 'absolute git of a potions master' was the term he used." The black haired man said.

Andromeda finally got here with an extremely pale Teddy, who was currently sporting black hair and green eyes, probably out of worry for his godfather.

I couldn't help but hope that Harry was okay.

Kinda cliché I know, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry the fluff had to end. The idea for the four manned cell with three guys and a girl was NCIS which is one of my favorite tv show, so this weeks question is what's your favorite tv show?

THERE IS A MYSTERY IN THE CHAPTER! Who ever solves who called in the crime gets the next chapter DEDICATED them... so review :D


	9. Snape Saves the Day

Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Lily887787, Allanah-x, TayaCurragh, In The Mix, Hitorisuko, Katsy17, Sarahamanda, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, MareG8, Rori Potter, Rasagnya, Young Wiccan, zentry, DJFireHawk, Straberrychan1 Ichigochan1, SCimprintedonmeHAHA, RebbecaSeverusSnape, Kitsune Gem, Sinopa Ariyana

Thanks for all the review (I accidentally reviewed to some twice. My bad...)

Chapter dedicated to Lilymariepotter, Howlingwolf13 Great job to you both for getting the answer correct.

Recap Severus' POV:

Andromeda finally got here with an extremely pale Teddy, who was currently sporting black hair and green eyes, probably out of worry for his godfather.

I couldn't help but hope that Harry was okay.

Severus' POV:

"What happened?" Andromeda asked sharply.

They all looked at each other. "Andromeda, calm down let them introduce themselves first. If that's alright."

"Oh yes I forgot you have not met them yet."

"Hi." the tear streaked blonde said. Up close I could tell her hair was more platinum, but it was caked with dirt. "I'm Jessamine Jermania. Please call me Jessa. I'm the combat person." She looked me in the eyes, a strong look in her sad violet eyes. A shocking color, but not unheard of. There are a few lines of witches and wizard where this happens. She gripped my hand firmly. I could tell this crying stage wasn't a constant thing; she has a way of carrying herself to show for it.

"Andrew Cartilsion." His hair also had some dirt in it. It was more of a honey color. What exactly happened? His eyes held a tell tale sparkle that showed he was normally easy going, but he had such a morose look on his face it was hard to see. "Dark arts specialist. If you want you can call me Drew."

"Turner McCormack. I'm like the tech guy, I set up like all the wards and stuff." He looked the least dirty out of the three of them. "I normally stay out of the action and monitor how it goes and where people are and stuff like that." That answered my question. I did notice, however, that his dark hair had some streaks of red running through.

"Okay Andromeda, now we can ask. What the hell happened?"

Jessa step forward. She said, "There were vampires and what Harry called death eaters. The vampires don't give off all that much heat, so it didn't register on Turner's heat reading wards. The were on the floor right above us, and the ceiling was just a thin thing of dry wall material. They easily jumped through it." That explains the dust. "As they were coming down, there was one wizard with them that was firing curses. Like the one that Harry took for me." She put her head in her hands. "Why did he do that?"

"Well Potter has always had a brash martyr complex. Even when he was a mere eleven years old. Don't take it personally."

"Yea, he saved Uncle Ron, Grandpa, Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur's sister, Auntie Hermione, even mommy." Everyone flinched when she mentioned Ginny. That bloody scarlet woman, dose she even care about her children?

"Does she even know?" I asked Andromeda.

"Yes she gets called first every time, but never comes. I get called next. She's supposed to come and take care of the kids, but her new husband hates children, so she never shows. She doesn't even show up on their birthdays or Christmas."

"Who is she married to?" I couldn't help but ask.

She grimaced "Blaise Zabini."

"Oh..." I remember him. He was in my house and Harry's year. That must be rough. How could she still be so heartless towards her kids? Her mother mothers every single person that enters her care.

"What is his relationship with the Weasleys?"

"He goes over there on boxing day when the entire family is there and sends them all birthday gifts. Being across the ocean, well it's tough. Ron and Hermione come time to time. Actually they're probably on their way now."

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes they always show up for a few days when something bad happens to Harry... it's not that frequent but it's at least once every two years or so."

As if on cue the once bushy haired Gryffindor burst in to the room. "Auntie 'Mione" they all chimed including Teddy.

She bent down and picked up Lily and patted the boys on the head. "Hi Andy, Drew, Jessa, Turner, and wait Snape?" The last part was said in quite a horrified tone. I was quite pleased with myself. "Well Harry did tell me, but I thought he was pulling my leg and then this happened before I could write him back." she said thoughtfully. Turner took the kids out of the room, bribing them with cocoa. He thought we needed to have an adult time to talk.

"Hello Hermione, where's Ron?"

"With the kids. Molly couldn't watch them this time, we all chipped in for Molly and Arthur to go on holiday together." She looked up with a sad look on her face. "How is he?"

"Bad." Was the answer from everyone, except from me. We wouldn't all be crowed around here if it wasn't bad now would. For one of my (never to be admitted out loud) brightest students, she is quite dense.

A team of healers rand by us and into Potter's room. Shouting "Code blue."

I slowly walked over to Andrew and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Tell me everything you know about the curse that hit him."

"I don't know much. It wasn't like anything I've seen or practiced before."

I grimaced. "That's because I made several curses and potions for the Dark Lord. I should be able to identify it."

"You were one of them? Does Harry know?"

Granger laughed. "Of course he knew. He's just that forgiving, that after he saw Snape's memories he forgave him and made him a hero. Postmortem order of Merlin second class."

"Really?" I asked surprised. She nodded. "Back to the matter at hand. If you don't know what the curse does, then they won't either."

He gulped. "Right. Well, it was bright purple with white flecks in it. It didn't move like a beam, like the AK does, it moved more electrostatic like. It was like a stunner only more jerky."

"Monstum comede carne." Granger gasped. Recognizing the cure.

"A flesh eating curse. The worst we ever saw in the war. It was deemed untreatable and the victims all died."

"They didn't know the specific counter. First you need to find the monster area where this bacteria is hiding. Then you need the removal spell. And finally the destruction spell. Then the standard healing will work."

"Well go in there and tell the doctors you can fix him."

I walked swiftly into the room. "Hey no one is allowed in here he's no-"

"Shut up you bumbling fool. Do you know what this curse does? No you don't. Do you know how to fix Harry? No you don't. I, on the other hand, invented the curse and it's counter, so if you would be so kind as to move. I would like to heal my friend."

They all got out of my way. Sheep, I thought. Good to know I can still scare people into submission. "Ardor Invenire." An area around Potter's stomach began to glow. "Ex Vulnere." A small worm like creature came out. "Sanare Iniuriam." The worm exploded. "That should help. Fix him." I turned on my heels and swept from the room. Glad to know my skills are still there. Potter if you die I will kill you after I bring you back to life.

That's all folks. Sorry about the late update. Suddenly I've gotten more work than usual and I've been baby sitting. My youngest sister is under ten and I am 10 – 25 years older than she is (I don't like giving out my actual age on the internet). Yea I know it's no excuse and this would have been up earlier, but I got a stomach virus too on top of everything else. And I know it's short I'm so sorry. So my stomach is still bothering me and I feel sick. I have to go to my cousins over the weekend. Should be fun... today is her Birthday so yea... So again sorry...

Question is recommend a fic you think I would enjoy. I'd recommend Methods of Rationality, it's a great fic. It's by Less Wrong


	10. Lack of Thinking

Chapter 10! MILESTONE

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Katsy17, Sarahamanda, Rori Potter, young wiccan, Ichi-can1, MareG8, Hitorisuko, Imalena, DJFireHawk, howlingwolf13, RebbecaSeverusSnape, Elymi, ladychris07

Recap Severus' POV:

They all got out of my way. Sheep, I thought. Good to know I can still scare people into submission. "Ardor Invenire." An area around Potter's stomach began to glow. "Ex Vulnere." A small worm like creature came out. "Sanare Iniuriam." The worm exploded. "That should help. Fix him." I turned on my heels and swept from the room. Glad to know my skills are still there. Potter if you die I will kill you after I bring you back to life.

Harry's POV:

Slowly my sense return to me. I hear voices. I can make out the gentle accent of Jessa's voice with Lily replying. Teddy and Al are whispering quietly. Turner, James and Drew arguing about something, most likely quidditch. I can't hear what they're saying. Hermione (when did she get here?) was talking to Andromeda. It's like a badly tuned radio. Andromeda says something. Then clear as day I hear a biting sensuous voice clear as day. "Potter wake up, you children want to see you."

My ears start working fully. They're all whispering about if I'm really going to wake up this time. Then almost suddenly and unexpected my eye open wide. I blink a few times and the world is blurry. Glasses slide on to my nose. I can see everyone's expectant faces. Closest is Lily. "Hey, Lils." My voice was raspy and I felt as though my throat was filled with sand paper.

"Daddy." She runs up and hugs me. "I was so scared."

I smile, "Trust me, it takes a lot more to kill me than some curse."

"Well Potter if it wasn't for me you'd be dead."

"I recognized the spell Severus don't play innocent it was a Half Blood Prince special."

He sighed. A little party went on in my head I owned him, that's what teens say today right? Whatever. "You're entirely right Potter, but if I hadn't been here no one would have known how to fix it either."

I felt a little guilt for having held his murky past over his head. "I know Severus thank you." Wait I called him Severus twice. Dear lord what is wrong with me.

"Boss I'm so sorry." Jessa said. "It's all my fault I should have been more vigilant."

I smiled and shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

They all jumped aside from Snape, he just looked bored. "What? Are you sure you should be shouting? Does it hurt anywhere?" Jessa exclaimed in one breath.

"I'm fine. It's just a catch phrase from an old teacher I once had." I remember Moody fondly, kind of like a senile uncle or something. Snape snorted.

A nurse came in. "Oh good." I said.

"Mr. Potter are you in pain?" She asked thinking that's why I was happy.

"Nope. Now when can I leave."

"Well, the Healer will have to give you one last look over, but we have to release you to an adult. You can't go home with just your kids."

"Why not?" I knew I was whining like a little brat, but I hate hospitals.

"Because you most likely won't be able to walk for at least a week."

"Why not?" I asked alarmed, finally realizing I couldn't feel my legs all that much.

"Well the 'worm' that entered your body went to your heart and the body flow to your legs stopped for quite a bit of time while Mr. Snape fixed you. We managed to get it pumping back to your upper body quickly, but it severed an artery to your legs."

"I'm sure Andy or 'Moine would mind staying for a few days. I have a very nice guest room and Abby can do everything."

"Potter it was already decided you will be coming home with me."

"Why?"

"Because I feel I need to repay you.

Severus' POV:

I admit freely that I feel guilty for inventing the curse that nearly killed him. We had already decided Andromeda and Granger were going to watch the kids and Potter would be coming to my house. Whenever he stays with his kids he always pushes himself too hard. At least that's what they told me.

The healer walked in the room. "Hello Mr. Potter. Glad to see you awake. I'm going to give you one last overview before I release you into the custody of Mr. Snape. Bed rest Mr. Potter, we all know of your tendency to forget what we tell you, but if you don't rest for at least 12 days you may never walk again and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Potter let out a sigh. "Fine." We were ushered out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Potter was in my custody. He hugged Lily, Albus, James and Teddy. "You all be good for your aunts okay. I love you guys." I carefully picked him up from the wheel chair and carried him through the floo bridal style.

He blushed slightly, and attempted to bury his head in my shoulder. "You really didn't have to do this Severus."

"Yes I did. It's partially my fault that this happened." I laid him carefully on the bed.

"Thank you Severus. I really do appreciate it."

"Your welcome Harry."

I wish someone would have warned me how taxing watching Harry would be. He bloody has to do everything himself. "Look I know you want to cook you own food, but considering you should be standing up yet, let me cook you food. Do not try me Potter or I will tie you to that bed and not let you up until these twelve days are over."

"Fine." He grumbled and took the bowl of soup I offered to him 7 minutes and 35 seconds earlier, not like I was keeping track of how he steadily got more annoying as every second past. I'm not sure both of us will make it out alive on this one.

The floo to my house flared. I forgot in all the excitement of yesterday that Draco and Scorpius were going to be coming over today. "Draco."

"Severus."

"Hello Scorpius."

"Hi Uncle Sev."

Potter called from the other room. "Snape I need your help."

"Sev, why is Potter here?"

"Well he may have been attacked by ex-death eaters and they may have used a spell I invented to have it eat out Potter's organs."

"Oh so you feel guilty?"

"I suppose you could use that word to describe my emotion."

We walked into Har-Potter's room. Scorpius must have went to him immediately because Harr-Potter was telling him a story, "So when I turned my back your father attempted to curse me, but before he could a professor came and turned him in to a ferret and bounced him around the hallway. Then my best friend said 'I want to preserve that in my mind forever Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Scorpius and Harry-POTTER started laughing.

"Glad your poking fun at my expense. Did harry tell you about the time he..." The two of them spent the next hour trying to one up the other while putting the other down. Ir was highly amusing for both me and Scorpius. I also think the two of them were having fun with it. Draco's main weapon was Harry in potions and Harry's was Draco and quidditch.

The bell rang and I went to answer the door. Andromeda and Granger were standing there with all the children. I ushered them inside closing the door behind them. They walked to the guest room. Granger said, "Harry, not to alarm you but Draco Malfoy is sitting on your bed laughing." Oh right she didn't know of their current frienamy status. More fun for me. Now then where is popcorn when you need it.

That's all folks. Here's the update enjoy. Stay tuned for Hermione's reaction next time. This would have been up earlier, but my friends and I were making a ginger bread house for charity. It was quite fun and we really need the bonding time. Tell me something you love to do or something special you did or will be doing this holiday season.


	11. Seriously Funny

Chapter 11 :D! Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Rori Potter, Sarahamanda, Kitsune Gem, In The Mix, Hitorisuko, Katsy 17, RebeccaSeverusSnape, MareG8, howlingwolf13, Imalena, Ichi-can1, jgood27

Recap: Severus' POV: The two of them spent the next hour trying to one up the other while putting the other down. Ir was highly amusing for both me and Scorpius. I also think the two of them were having fun with it. Draco's main weapon was Harry in potions and Harry's was Draco and quidditch.

The bell rang and I went to answer the door. Andromeda and Granger were standing there with all the children. I ushered them inside closing the door behind them. They walked to the guest room. Granger said, "Harry, not to alarm you but Draco Malfoy is sitting on your bed laughing." Oh right she didn't know of their current frienamy status. More fun for me. Now then where is popcorn when you need it.

Harry's POV:

Oh, why did I not see this coming? I had an urge to bang my head against the wall. "Hey 'Mione. You obviously remember Draco?"

"Kids, maybe we should let the adults talk. Who wants to help me bake cookies?" Andromeda said and the children enthusiastically followed her out of the room.

"Yes, the boy who made our lives about ten time more complicated than in school." She said with a hint of bitter sarcasm.

"The very same." I laughed nervously. "Well, you see... I might have... I kinda..."

"Oh for the love of God Potter. He invited my son and I over for some muggle holiday known as Thanksgiving because his kids wanted Severus over for dinner. It happened to fall on my son's birthday, so Potter wanting Sev there so badly decided that he could put up with me. We realized we could get along decently and now were friendly enemies."

I shifted in my bed nervously. "Yea what he said." I was just waiting for the explosion.

"Oh, well I'm sure he can't be that bad if you can put up with him. Just don't tell Ron. I don't think he'd take it that well." I let out an audible sigh of relief, I need to remember Hermione is the sensible one in the 'Mione and Ron relationship.

"Well Sev and I are going to the lab to talk about why I actually came here. Sev?" Malfoy has gotten more perceptive.

"Ah yes the nightshade. Come along then Draco." How does he do that, make it seem as if it was his suggestion the entire time? It must be a gift I suppose.

"So what's up 'Mione?"

"Don't you 'What's up 'Mione' me! You haven't sent me a letter in two weeks you did not think to MENTION, the Severus BlOODY Snape was alive? And that your apparently all buddy buddy with Draco FLIPPING Malfoy? Where do you find these people? Is being in the weirdest situation a TALENT or do you just go LOOKING for it?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "It's a talent?" She sent a glare at me, if looks could kill...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, why did I receive no warning that you were friends with Snape. Or better yet, when were you going to tell me you in LOVE with him?"

"I'm not in love with Severus." Crap, calling him Severus really does not help my argument. Stupid. Yea well no one asked you your opinion. It's our opinion considering we're the same person. Oh dear lord, it's official, I've gone mad!

"What was you first clue? That your getting along with Snape and Malfoy with out even realizing it or that you had an entire conversation with yourself just now?"

"Oh, you mean I said that out loud?"

She let out and exasperated sigh. "Look, Harry, I love you. I will always be there for you and if Snape makes you happy then so be it. What I really want to know is why you didn't trust me with this information?"

I thought about it. Do I tell her the truth? Ah what the heck it won't kill anyone. Well no one but me that is... "Well, after Ginny, I was scared to love someone again. And I know you would approve of me even being friends with him, and now more and more often I can see the two of us together. I don't know if I want to move on, because if I do I'm scared I'm going to fall. And maybe next time you guys won't be there to catch me and you'll just say I told you so because of who I'm dating. I've just been afraid this entire time to admit it to myself. You always make me spill my heart out to you 'Mione. I don't know how you do it."

She smiled softly. "Hey, Harry I love you and no matter who you date, I'll still love you. I won't ever let you hit the ground. Ron'll be there too after a talk a little sense in to him."

I smile, he's totally whipped. "Thanks 'Mione. Love you too.

Severus' POV:

"So why was it necessary to make up this whole potions ingredient business? We could have just walked out of the room."

"Well I needed to talk to you and what better time to do it than the present." A logical argument, but the question now is why does he need to speak to me?

"Well, talk." I said shortly.

"Sev, what are your feelings for Potter."

"Really Draco, do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, because if you don't want him, I'll take him. He's really become quite good looking since Hogwarts."

I felt a little defensive, Potter's mine, but I didn't say that. "Oh, well then why don't you give it a shot, hmm?"

"Because he's down right in love you and your just too blind to see that."

"Okay so I find Potter attractive. His kids are adorable and sweet. He's exactly my type of guy, but bloody hell Draco I'm 20 years older than him. Would you want to date a fifty year old?"

"Oh Sev everyone know wizards age slower than muggles Harry and I still look about 25 and you don't look much older than 40. Harry likes you, and I will admit your a good looking man. If only we could do something about that nose, life for you would be great."

Of course he has to bring up my god damned bloody nose. "My nose is fine the way it is Draco."

"Yea okay sure." Not being sincere at all. "Harry doesn't seem to mind so it shouldn't be a problem. Sev you deserve to be happy and I really think Potter will make you happy."

"Yes, whatever." I swooped out of the room, my cloak billowing behind me, I still got it.

Andromeda's POV:

Geez I wish those two would stop dancing around each other. I hope Hermione and Draco can talk some sense into them. All five of the kids are trying to make cookies.

"No you guys are cracking the eggs all wrong." Lily tells them.

"NO we're not." Scorpius and Albus say together. They're the one cracking the eggs.

"Yes you are look at how many shells are in the bowl." She took an egg and cracked it. "Perfect."

"Okay Ted what comes next?" Teddy was doing the reading from the cook book.

"We need flour. Lily go get the flour." She walked over and grabbed the bag of flour.

"Okay I got it-" She dropped it and a giant cloud of flour poofed out of the bag. "Ah." She was covered in flour. Oh dear. The boys started laughing. "It's not funny." She picked up the bag of flour and threw it on the table getting all the boys covered.

"Oh you know what that means don't you?" Al asked.

"WAR!" They all screamed. They were throwing flour, sugar and chocolate chips at each other. Laughing hysterically. Now then, how should I explain this to Severus?

Short and late, I know, but I was running low on inspiration. Then I was talking to my friend about something (it had nothing to do with fanfiction) he gave me an idea and then I wrote this. Sorry it short, but again Merry Christmas.


	12. It's About Time

Chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Rori Potter, FanFicLoverz, Sarahamanda, DJFireHawk, Ichi-can1, Kitsune Gem, Katsy17, howlingwolf13, Imalena, MegaNerdAlert, GundamPilot13, crocodile1986

Recap: Andromeda's POV:

"We need flour. Lily go get the flour." She walked over and grabbed the bag of flour.

"Okay I got it-" She dropped it and a giant cloud of flour poofed out of the bag. "Ah." She was covered in flour. Oh dear. The boys started laughing. "It's not funny." She picked up the bag of flour and threw it on the table getting all the boys covered.

"Oh you know what that means don't you?" Al asked.

"WAR!" They all screamed. They were throwing flour, sugar and chocolate chips at each other. Laughing hysterically. Now then, how should I explain this to Severus?

Severus' POV:

I walked into the kitchen. I took a minute to process the scene. Andromeda was trying to get the children to stop throwing thing. Gloop, the flying batter hit my cheek. I must not commit homicide. They are only children. I don't want to go to jail. I must not commit homicide. It's not the best way to convince Harry he likes me back. I MUST NOT COMMIT HOMICIDE! "Stop." My voice a sharpened knife cut through the mayhem. "You will clean this up, by hand. Then you will all go sit quietly in the den and have Andromeda read you a story. Is that clear?"

"Yes Uncle Sev." They said in unison. Lily walked forward and tugged on my pants leg. "We're really sorry Uncle Sev. We've all been so worried about daddy that we haven't had any fun in days."

I looked down at the sweet little girl, finding it hard to be mad at her. "It's okay Lily, but there are consequences to your actions and cleaning up after you make a mess is one of them. Why don't you all be good and instead of reading a story, help Andromeda make your father some soup, okay?"

They nodded happily. Dear lord if I some how manage this whole Potter relationship thing, I'll have to do that often. Just as long as I remember homicide not an option we all should be fine.

I walk up the stairs. I think it's time that Harry and I have a heart to heart chat. I walk in the room Granger is still there. "May I talk to Harry? Alone, please."

She shoots Harry a meaningful look. "Yea, I'll be down stairs if you need me."

"Well, I suppose with you the best option is to be blunt. I'm slowly falling in love with you." I say quite clear. If I tried to say it any other way I doubt the Gryffindor would understand it any other way.

He blushes. "That's good because some how I think I love you too." I didn't know how to feel. I was nervous, elated and terrified (not that I would admit it under plenty of death).

Harry's POV:

He loves ME! Oh dear god I sound like a teenage girl. Listen to me. But he's falling in love with me. Oh come on stop acting so happy. But I am happy. No reason to lose your dignity over it. Oh dear god I've gone crazy. It could be worse. Oh? They say the best people in this world are mad. Well that's good I suppose.

"What does this mean for us?" He asks, slightly nervous. His nervous tone is equally as sexy and his condescending tone and sarcastic tone. I'll have to file that away for later.

"Well, could you come a little closer?" He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat up carefully and gently pushed my lips to his. Clapping started coming from the doorway. Malfoy and Hermione were standing there smiling. Malfoy gave her a flash of gold. "You bet on us?" I said indignantly.

"She bet right after our talks with you. I said you'd wait a few days to confront your feelings." Malfoy said with a cheeky grin.

"When did this happen?" Severus asked. "You guys met less than an hour ago."

"Down stairs in your study. We had run in to each other. Threatening each other and so on, when we made the bet." Hermione said. "We're very happy for you."

"Um, Sev, could we wait until Christmas to tell the kids?"

"Why?" He looked a little hurt.

"The kids really like you and I want to make sure this is going to work out. I have no doubts that it will but they're only children."

He kissed me gently. "If that's what you want then sure." I smile at him widely.

The next few weeks were busy. Severus was nursing me back to health, in the best way possible. Then I went back to work for a few days. They only let me do desk work. My team was enforcing it. They were even better after Severus threatened them. Ganging up on me like that. Can't catch a break. I saw a lot more of Draco too. He's not that bad a guy. I guess we had to learn to get along because he's Severus' family. Sev learned to put up with 'Mione, so it was only fair. Christmas is at our house this year. I've been preparing for days, cooking, cleaning, and most of all trying to figure out how to introduce Sev and Draco to the entire Weasley clan at once. The trick part is making it so no one dies.

"Daddy, stop worrying." Lily said as we were decorating the tree. "Remember Uncle George's tree last year?" Dear lord how could I forget it flashed bright neon rainbow colors and every time you walked past it something different happened. Hermione was screaming a him for weeks after because of her bright pink hair. We decided to rotate Christmas, after Molly decided it was too stressful. She still does New Year though. "It doesn't have to be perfect."

I pick her up and swing her around. "Thanks princess. Now then Tickle attack." She started shrieking with laughter.

"James, Al help." Before I know what hit me I was being tickled by all three children.

I was laughing so hard. "Is it a Potter trait to act like an immature bunch of five year olds at all times?"

"I am five." Lily said. "Let's get him." Before Severus even knew what hit him the three of us were tickling him like mad.

Ah Christmas, the one day a year I don't get mad when I'm awake before 8 in the morning. "Dad come one wake up it's Christmas." James says barging into the room.

"You guys know the rule Stockings, then breakfast, and then the big stuff." The door bell rang promptly at 8. Andromeda is never late. Standing in the door way was Andromeda, Teddy and Severus.

Andromeda smiled. "We picked up a stray along the way."

We all sat down and ate the bunch of cold cuts I had arranged on a platter. When it was over this was the time that Severus and I decided was a good time to tell the kids. They had a right to know before we told anyone else. "Before we unwrap the presents, Severus and I would like to tell you guys something." I leaned against him for some support. "Severus and I are in a relationship together."

"So you guys are dating?" Teddy asked.

"Yea, we're dating." I said blushing.

Lily ran right up to Severus and hugged him, "Are you going to be our daddy too?"

He bent down and patted her head. "Not yet, but maybe one day. For now though call me Uncle Sev okay." She nodded happily.

"We're happy for you dad." James said in the most adult like tone he could manage.

"Yea as long as you guys are happy we're happy. Uncle Sev is much better than that Blaise guy. He was always trying to push us away and send us to grandma's. Uncle Sev loves us too, so it's okay." Al, Teddy, and James hugged us too.

"Aww adorable." Andromeda said.

"Oh come here and join the hug." I said to her.

Now then the only remaining obstacle. Telling the rest of the family.

Find out how that goes, next time on Helping Holidays. We this story is quickly and regretfully coming to a close. One or two more chapters and the epilogue. I'm rather sad to see this fic go. It will be my first ever full chapter story to be successfully completed. Hopefully the first of many. I'm toying with a sequel with the kids in school, but we'll see. So question of the week is if you could suddenly develop an above average talent in something what would it be? I'd want to be able to draw better.


	13. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 13!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Hitorisuko, Ichi-can1, Potterdownthestreet, Sarahamanda, GundamPilot13, TayaCurragh, fifespice, Kitsune Gem, howlingwolf13, RebeccaSeverusSnape, Katsy17, earley838,

Recap:

"Yea as long as you guys are happy we're happy. Uncle Sev is much better than that Blaise guy. He was always trying to push us away and send us to grandma's. Uncle Sev loves us too, so it's okay." Al, Teddy, and James hugged us too.

"Aww adorable." Andromeda said.

"Oh come here and join the hug." I said to her.

Now then the only remaining obstacle. Telling the rest of the family.

Harry's POV:

It's almost time. Any minute now the whole family will becoming through the floo. "Severus, could you please go in the kitchen?" He looked as if he was about to protest. I gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Please? I want to make sure no one is going to faint as soon as they come from the floo."

"Have I ever told you your an arrogant prat, Potter?" He asked in that sexy teasing voice of his. "Ordering your betters around."

"Yes, well at least I'm not a snarky git." I said laughing. "Shoo." I waved him to the kitchen. "Please?" I added.

"Alright. Your just luck your cute." He said with a smirk.

"I am NOT cute. I'm handsome. Not cute." He laughed at me before turning. I muttered "Git." He laughed harder.

Just as he exited the floo flared. First to come through was Bill and his family. Victoire and Teddy started talking about the differences in their schools, while Dominique and Louis went to play games with Al and James. I walked over to Bill and Fleur, "Hi, it's nice to see you both again. We really need to see each other more often."

"I agree. Harry you have a lovely home." Fleur said. "I can not believe a woman doesn't live here." Ah fleur hasn't changed a bit.

Next through the floo was George and Angelina, Fred ran over to James and Al, while Roxanne joined the older kids. "George, hows the company doing?" As there biggest investor I need to know these things.

"Fantastic, I just developed this new product inspired by dear old Ronniekins. Remember the belching slugs? Well now all you need is a candy and there your friends go throwing up slugs." I laughed. That was an interesting day.

"Awesome." I said as Percy came through the floo. Molly and Lucy went over to play with Lily, she's been working on a hundred piece puzzle.

George went right up and asked Percy. "Hey Perce, Audrey, how are things at the ministry?" Percy launches into a lecture that George is making fun of it not so obvious ways, amusing Audrey greatly.

Ron and Mione are next to step out of the floo. Rose goes and joins the girls while Hugo tries to get the older group of boys to let him play too. Moine gives me a hug, "He supports you."

I smile. "Thanks." Ron and I give each other a 'manly' handshake hug.

"I'm not thrilled, I mean it is Snape, but if he makes you happy I'm there for you." That sentence gave me so much more confidence.

Charlie and his boyfriend Nick stepped out next. "Harry." He says as he gives me a hug.

"Hey guys nice to see you." Believe it our not, the two of them helped me so much after the divorce. We stayed in Romania for a bit, I took a 3 month leave from work. There the ones that dragged me to that gay bar...

Then the floo flared again and Author and Molly came out. She immediately gave me a hug. "Harry, wonderful to see you. I must apologize in advance. They showed up on our door step and I couldn't say no. I'm sorry." All the kids ran up yelling 'grandma'.

I was so confused by her comment. Then my floo flared again, and none other than my very pregnant ex-wife and her husband came out of the floo. My jaw must have dropped to the floor. My kids also looked shocked, she hasn't cared about us since the divorce about us, so why now? "Come give Mommy a hug." The kids were hesitant and Lily barely even remembers Ginny. They hugged her cautiously and let go almost immediately. Lily and Al don't remember her all that well, and James remembers enough to know she could careless.

Andromeda, always the wise one, decided it was time for the kid to play outside.

"Ginny." I said in a strained voice.

"Harry." She chipped obviously pleased by my discomfort. I tried to calm down.

I need to tell them about Severus now. I don't want Ginny thinking I'm alone and miserable. "Everyone I have an announcement. I have found someone that cares about me very much and I would like to introduce my new boyfriend." Ginny's jaw dropped. I smiled a little. "Some of you may know him." Severus walked out of the kitchen and put his arm around me. I lost nearly all of my courage and leaned against him. "Severus Snape." Charlie didn't look surprised, Percy looked a little creeped out, but I think he's a homophobe, George started laughing, Molly looked conflicted, Arthur looked shocked, and Bill was mild amused. Ginny's reaction was the best pure shock and anger shone on her face.

The awkward silence was broken by George saying, "Great joke, but I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be dead."

"He had the venom to the snake poison anticipating Voldemort doing something like that."

Ginny shrilly yelled "You were gay, and we dated?"

"No I'm bi, you just made me like men more. I didn't want another cheating harpy like you." I loved the fact not one of her family members attempted to defend her. They would have been yelled at by the rest if they had bothered. They all knew I was in the right on our divorce.

Then of course Draco Malfoy has to come bounding out of the floo. He must have finished with Astoria's family.

Ron shouted, "Whoa I agreed to Snape, not the ferret too."

Then Scorpius came through the floo. George laughed, "He looks just like you Malfoy." I told Scorpius where to find the other children.

"Weasleys. Why Potter I don't think I've ever seen this much red at once."

"Well Malfoy, you've never seen the Gryffindor common room, much more red." We laughed, shocking everyone present. "Well, Malfoy is Severus' godson, and they spend holidays together. He's kinda going to be present in my life. He only kinda a git now. It's not full on git like it was in Hogwarts." Everyone laughed at that, besides Malfoy who pouted.

"Coming from the Gryffindor Golden Boy that means so much, considering your just as pratish as you were then." We continued to banter until the mood lightened and George and Charlie starting chiming in. We were all laughing, even Blaise, but Ginny was fuming in the corner much to my delight.

I leaned against Severus laughing. We decide to join the kids outside for a snowball fight and Ginny left. Life couldn't have been better.

We sat down for dinner. I made turkey, ham, roast beef, chicken cutlets, and salmon. Everyone should be able to find something to eat. The mood was happy and light. The major topic of discussion was my sexual orientation and my new relationship. Lucky we have a kids table...

"Well I knew it all along." George tried to say.

Charlie scoffed, "Yea Okay. I knew first."

Then of course Hermione being my best friend and all got defensive, "What are you talking about? I know he was dating the Professor first."

"Yea well I knew he was bi first." He shot back.

"Harry is this true?" She asked me in a scandalous tone.

"Well he is the one that took me to that gay bar where I met Jim..."

"Oh so he did know first." Hermione looked like she wanted to yell at me.

When Angelina, Fleur and Audrey were talking about being closet slash fangirls, I knew this conversation was going down hill fast.

Audrey said something which I can not even think with out blushing furiously and Percy said "This is not appropriate conversation for the dinner table." Nobody listened to him. He might have gotten better since the war, but he's still a downer at a party.

When Molly joined in by saying "I think Harry and Severus make an adorably hot couple." All conversation stopped before resuming based on what she said. I wanted to bury my head in my hands and die of shame. Even Malfoy was talking about our relationship.

Seveus whispered in my ear, "Endure it. We both will then we can have some fun later on." His voice was almost like a purr and then I hear on of the girls say "Snape does have a sexy voice." I couldn't help but agree and die of mortification at the same time.

We sent all the guests home, but there was a floo flash, thinking someone forgot something I turned back to the fire place. "Hello Harry, I think it's time we had a private chat." Ginny.

That's all for today folks. I hope you enjoyed this awesome installment of HH, but in all honesty I don't know what I think of this chapter, so tell me what you think... Sorry about the later update, I've been obsessively reading Bolgging Twilight and the last vampire academy novel, so I haven't had time to write, forgive me. Question is your favorite book genre, I looooove fantasy and a few realistic fiction books sprinkled in.


	14. A Sweet End

Chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter. It's JKR's work I'm taking creative liberty for non-profit.

**Warnings: ** Slash, half epilogue half not

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny got divorced and Harry moved with the kids to the United States. A few years later, who happens to move around the block? No other than the supposed dead Severus Snape.

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this particularly: Ichi-can1, Franv, FanFicLoverz, RebeccaSeverusSnape, Sarahamanda, Rori Potter, TayaCurragh, Rocklover91, GundamPilot13, Kitsune Gem, Vera, Mad-eye-93, MareG8, Imalena, howlingwolf13

Recap: Harry's POV:

We sent all the guests home, but there was a floo flash, thinking someone forgot something I turned back to the fire place. "Hello Harry, I think it's time we had a private chat." Ginny.

"Why hello Ginevra." I said cautiously.

"Harry." She said in a stiff tone.

"May I enquirer as to why you unexpectedly decided to invade my home?" I said with a sarcastic bite.

"What, is it illegal for a mother to want to see her kids?"

"No, but the divorce agreement was quite clear. I have full custody and you can visit when ever you want or even take the kids out for the weekend, but I need a days notification first. What's your real reason for being here Gin?"

"Well I heard things." She said haltingly.

"Things? Like what?" I asked sarcastically.

"I heard you were seeing Severus Snape as a friend. I was unsure weather I wanted my children to be around him, well to find out you were dating?" She bit out disgustedly.

"Oh I'm sorry, at least when my boyfriend comes around I don't ship the kids off to Molly's for days sometimes. Who did you hear it from anyway?" I was sure it wasn't Hermione.

"Malfoy and my husband do business together sometimes. They got drunk and Blaise asked how Snape was doing and Malfoy answered. Both their businesses get potions from him. I felt I should check up on my family." Aw Malfoy really of all people to tell...

"Well we're fine. The kids _like_ Severus. We don't need you to worry about us. Gin, I love him. After you left I was miserable, now I finally have moved on. You just had to come now." I was almost pained as I said that.

Severus walked in. "The kids are in bed. Ms. Weasley, or rather Mrs. Zabini."

"Professor, why are you in my children's lives?"

"Well, may I say it was your children that dragged me into their lives. Had I known Harry was living in the neighborhood I doubt I would have moved here. But I did and I fell in love with your ex-husband and I find your children absolutely adorable and frankly you have no right to judge Harry for dating me. You could have cared less about your kids. Lily asked me why you bothered to come here today right before she went to sleep. I had no idea what to tell. Luckily James supplied the answer. Let me tell you none of your children hold you in a high opinion. I would really appreciate if you left my boyfriend's house."

"You have no right to say what my children think of me. Your just a loathsome Death Eater who should have died that night."

James walked into the room, "Stop it Mom. Uncle Sev is right. I hate you." He was crying, "I hate you so much. Lily and Al don't remember you that much, but I do. I remember how when Dad was at work we would always got to grandma's and if we didn't you forgot about us in favor of you boyfriend. You never loved us and you never loved Dad."

I picked up James, he's getting so big. He was sobbing into my shoulder. "It's okay. Daddy loves you. Gin. I think it's time you leave. I hope you have a nice life with your new family."

"This isn't over Harry." She said as she stormed off into the floo.

"You guys come down too." I said to Lily and Albus on the stair case. I sat down on the couch with James. Al and Lily sat down too.

Lily looked up at me with shining eyes. "Is it true Daddy? That Mommy didn't want us?"

"Your mother didn't know what she wanted. She thought she wanted me, but really she was after the fame. When it died down, she stopped loving the idea of me. She's made some bad choices in her life, but she is still your mother, so if she want's to see you and follow our agreement terms there is little I can do to stop her. I will make sure I'm there when ever she wants to see you guys." I picked Lily. "One thing I want you to know is that Severus and I love you guys."

I walked back to my room after making sure all my kids were a sleep. Hot cocoa with a weak calming drought does wonders. Severus was waiting for me. He got up and hugged me. "It's okay Harry. I love you."

I looked up at him and gently pressed my lips against his. He returned the gentle pressure. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips broke apart and his forehead gently rested on mine. "Your amazing." He said. "Taking care of your children, working, and being a great Dad. Harry you deserve so much better than the shit she gives you."

"I know, but I can never hate her. Not really anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because she gave me three of the most important things in my life, and they led me to you." Our lips pressed together. "Sev, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? This isn't brought on by her is it?"

"No, I was considering this being your Christmas gift for a while." He kissed me as he backed me slowly to the bed. I reached for his night shirt and pulled it off. He quickly rid me of my Christmas jumper. The one that is mandatory to wear for people of all ages, as mandated by Molly. He reached lower and lower and caressed me through my pants. I let out a small moan as he took off my pants.

"Are you sure Harry." He asked again.

"Positive." I pulled him in for another kiss and groaned when our lower halves connected. "I love you, Sev."

"I love you so much. I'm going to make love to you tonight."

"Severus." I purred.

The next morning I woke up sore. I was glad Severus was gentle, but it still hurt because it was the first time I had sex with a guy. I got dressed carefully into pajamas, that's what were always wear on boxing day. Thankfully Severus had the presence of mind to cast a cleaning charm after our activities last night and that silencing spell sure helped. I kissed Severus. "Time to wake up. The kids will be in soon you need to get dressed."

He grumbled something about 'too early' and 'need coffee'. I laughed. "The kids will come in to have breakfast in bed with us. From our dear house elf. She get a day off tomorrow. She also gets off every holiday in case you haven't noticed. Hermione worked out a contract."

"Ah yes Splash or some other nonsense."

"Spew, or rather S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare."

"Like I said, some other nonsense."

We got back into bed, cuddling just as the kids came rushing in. Lily wiggled in between us and Al and James were sitting on the foot of my bed. I conjured some pillows for them to lean against. Abby popped in with a big breakfast on a floating table. "Master needing anything else. Master be calling Abby."

"Thanks Abby." I smiled at the elf.

We all began eating. "Dad is Uncle Sev going to be living with us from now on?" James asked.

"I think I will be here most of the time, but for now I'm going to hold on to my house in case this doesn't work out." Severus said.

"Why wouldn't it work out? Don't you love us? And Daddy?" Lily asked.

"I do love you all very much, but your father and I may decide to go back to being just friends. I don't think it will happen though because I love my foolish Gryffindor idiot." He said brush a long strand of hair out of my face and cupping my face.

"Just like how I love my slimy snarky Slytherin." We all started laughing. I couldn't help but think that this is how life should be. I'm surrounded by people who love me and I'm not going to give it up for the world.

That's the end of the actual story... I'm a little sad, I won't lie, but there is still the epilogue and an alternative ending. Tell me what you guys thought. Um the question is on a scale of 1-10 how much did you like this story. 1 you hated it (in which case how did you reach the end) and 10 being you loved it and don't want it to end


End file.
